INDECENTE
by jouheki-chan
Summary: y por esa razón Frances Midford se empeñaba tanto en peinar el cabello del mayordomo hacía atrás


**Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió anoche así de repente y en parte es un pequeño regalo para Owl's Bride como felicitación porque dentro de poco va a alcanzar la treintena de capítulos de su fic, y porque además fue hablando con ella que se nos ocurrió que este par quedaban bien XD.**

**Disclamer: los personajes de kuro no me pertenecen, son de Yana Toboso sensei, (ay, suertuda)**

**bueno, ahí va:**

INDECENTE

Indecente era sin duda la mejor palabra para definir a Sebastian Michaelis, al menos desde la perspectiva de la marquesa Midford. No podía evitarlo, a diferencia de todos los demás que parecían siempre encantados por las increíbles aptitudes y habilidades del mayordomo, a Frances no le gustaba aquel hombre. No ni una pizca. No le gustaba porque no podía soportar ese aura de _sugestión _que parecía envolverlo siempre. De alguna manera, a pesar de su profesionalidad y eficacia, Sebastian siempre se las apañaba para que cada gesto que hacía resultase ciertamente impúdico, casi obsceno incluso. La agilidad y elegancia con las que se movía, las manos de largos dedos que servían el té con maestría y precisión o la manera en que a veces sacudia la cabeza para apartarse un mechón de los ojos. Todo eso siempre tenía un aire demasiado seductor y sugerente, demasiado para un mayordomo.

Pero lo que menos soportaba Frances, era su rostro. Esa cara de facciones finas y equilibradas que parecían talladas con un cuidado milimétrico; esa piel blanca y lisa sin la más minima imperfección, sin ni siquiera una leve sombra de barba que la oscureciera un poco(cosa muy poco natural en un hombre adulto y en apariencia bien entrado en sus veinte); los labios siempre curvados en una sonrisa que más de amabilidad parecía de burla muchas veces y que se movían de manera delicada y atrayente cuando hablaba; los ojos de ese color arcilloso cercano al rojo, enmarcados por largas pestañas y cuya mirada parecía esconder miles de secretos, y Frances podría jurar que alguna vez los había visto brillar con un rojo más intenso, casi purpureo, aunque tan solo por un segundo y al volver a mirar volvían a ser color arcilla y la dama pensaba para sí que debía haberlo imaginado; y por último la manera en la que los mechones del flequillo caían sobre su rostro enmarcándolo y dándole un toque de rebeldía a su inmaculado atuendo.

Si, Frances odiaba ese rostro que invitaba al pecado en cada gesto, lo odiaba porque provocaba pensamientos en su mente que ninguna dama bien educada y decente debería tener, y mucho menos una dama casada y con dos hijos como ella. ¿que pensaría la gente de ella si supiera que pensaba de esa manera sobre otro hombre que no fuera su marido? Su pobre marido, que tal vez no fuera tan perfecto como Michaelis, pero era un buen hombre, buen marido y buen padre que merecía todo el amor de su familia. Tal vez ese era el problema, que el buen marqués de Midford era demasiado bueno. Tal vez por eso Frances no podía evitar sentir sienta atracción por el aura oscura y prohibida del mayordomo de su sobrino.

En cualquier caso, no podía permitirse esos pensamientos, y era por eso que se empeñaba cada vez que lo veía en repeinar el pelo del mayordomo hacía atrás. Porque de alguna manera a Frances le parecía que así, sin los mechones cayendole sobre el rostro, su cara perdía un poco ese aire seductor, no del todo pero al menos algo hacía ya que sin duda el pelo así no le quedaba nada bien. Ciel era una victima colateral, porque quedaría muy sospechoso que solo peínase el pelo hacía atrás a Sebastian.

Si, sin duda esa era la razón de la obsesión de Frances con que Sebastian llevase el flequillo hacía atrás. Y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo bien que se sentía pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello negro del hombre al colocárselo hacía atrás, claro que no. Pero daba gracias por ser una mujer hecha y derecha y no una chiquilla adolescente o de otro modo no podría evitar el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas cada vez que,al acercarse para colocarle el flequillo como debe ser, Sebastian la miraba directamente a los ojos con esa mirada tan intensa cargada de ironía y sugestión. Una mirada definitivamente **indecente.**

FIN

**bueno, aplausos, tomatazos, lo que quieran siempre y cuando no ofenda mucho... y sea decente XD**


End file.
